FLCLLove is just an impossible game
by syntheticpassion
Summary: taking place during the return of haruko, mamimi and naota are married, and have been for several years, both are out of school.
1. Chapter 1

1FLCL Fanfic

David Howlett- syntheticpassion

if you like this give suggestions on future chapters...

DISCLAIMER: this is not for idiots, and If you review this a zero, it is your fault for being an idiot, I take no responsibility if this harms you or if this causes you to do illegal activities, parental discretion advised, stay in school, don't do drugs...

fooly cooly episode 7- gallery

mamimi, now an accomplished photographer, was sitting down watching the stars...

Her husband, naota was in bed, since he did not care for the meteor shower, even though it was said to be abnormal... mamimi was thinking about how it had happened all those years ago...

She still remembered it as if it was happening before her, she had been pushed away but had seen naota, he piloted canti, and haruko left without naota because he was too young, mamimi was glad for that, and hoped something amazing would happen again, to bring her and naota together again, but it never did, so she never gave a second thought, she just treated it as a dream. she left as a photographer to see the world, she hoped she could one day return to naota, since he was so young, but so mature. She hoped he would not change, and it was true, for she always followed him, he never knew it, but she was always there, always watching, happily knowing her naota would always be special, growing up naota hadn't faced challenges like he did in 6th grade, as he always said everything was ordinary. Medical mechanica was long gone, but the thought wasn't gone, naota was chosen, and he was special.

Mamimi woke up, it was happening, the meteor shower, it was spectacular, she woke up naota, and he noted that it had been 6 hours since he went to bed, and he told her it was late. She dragged him outside, he noticed that it was really happening, The debris from 6 months ago was finally reaching earth. Naota remembered it.

after mamimi had come back she brought him out to her home, he quit his job, and settled down with the rich photographer. Those were happy times 3 years ago, until about 7 months ago, when one night, they saw an ad in the paper...

Haruko's bike repair, will fix bikes, and guitars. Only takes cash, curry, and ramen.

This must be a joke, it had a picture of the very bike that had been first seen on the bridge all those years ago. Naota went to the address, and sure enough haruko was there. Haruko rushed up to him and said "well if it isn't old takkun, man, I thought puberty would be a good thing, but it looks like you haven't taken full advantage of it, I mean takkun what are you thinking dressed like that?" naota responded "I don't care, I'm just glad you're here" haruko said "why's that? You think you're tough enough to be with a real woman now?" naota "well I'm already fooly cooly with mamimi." haruko "wow, I thought you'd be over her by now, but I guess you're too sentimental, am I right?" naota "well we're married now, and I can't cheat, so whatever you are thinking about doing stops right now." haruko "now takkun," flirtingly seducingly snuggles his face "I can't seriously believe you would marry a moron like her." naota "grow up haruko, I've been happy without you, and if you think I'm still a kid, and it's like old times, you are still immature, and what's with you looking and acting exactly the same?" haruko "you know for an adult, you aren't that smart, I'm an alien, I don't look like this, this is just the way I appear to you, and being so attractive, I don't think I'll scare any human off." smiles like a demon. Naota "Why are you here?" haruko "well I came back to tell you that you are old enough to come with me, and fight for me." "Think you can do that? Eh takkun?" naota "my name is naota, why don't you come and see how happy I am with mamimi, and see if you want to stay here instead." haruko "I have duties with those losers, I wish I could stay here, but I have to follow orders, though I have a few days to hang around, in case you act this way." " you always were a little coo coo takkun." naota "you should take that back, I was never as crazy as you!" haruko "hmm... I always thought you were a little crazier than me, but I don't know takkun."naota "stop calling me takkun, besides I'm normal, and no matter what happens I'll stay that way." "You know takkun, you still seem sexy to me, how about I get you a drink?" naota "no foul play, I'm married." haruko "don't worry about it it'll be our little secret, and if by foul play you mean fooly cooly, I don't think I can resist your charm, so next time I leave you a guitar, bring it with you when you see me, just in case." naota "if you are going to act this way, then maybe I should just leave you right now." haruko "oh takkun, let's stay here, and fooly cooly all night long!" naota "I told you I'm married, and if you think you can seduce me you are totally wrong." haruko steps away and mumbles about what she ever saw in him, and she hugs herself and screams, pretends to faint, and gets on her bike. "Come on takkun, let's head for your house, hop on!" naota "no thanks I'll take my car." haruko "I thought you would still be cool takkun, but now that you are engaged to this loser, you just aren't any fun, I didn't just come to chat takkun, I came on a mission, and I need your head takkun, or else I don't know what I'll do." naota "You take that back about mamimi!" haruko droned on about how mamimi just gets in the way of love, and how naota isn't the same, and how she actually believed naota loved her. naota wasn't listening, on the way home he thought about how haruko was still immature, and how she needed to grow up, but deep down inside he knew that there was something he wanted in haruko, he felt like those last few words were still true in some way: "I love you" -------FLCL

thank you, just to give you the heads up, the final episode is when I reveal what the meteor shower is about, don't ask me questions about how long it has been since the original series, since I don't want to reveal their ages, I just want you to use your imagination... also when I say mamimi left to see the world, then she was always by naota's side, it will be explained later on in the series (It is not an error)

©)2005 syntheticpassion


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-triangle of love

on the way home naota was thinking about how mamimi loved him, and forgot about haruko, he remembered so much about what she had told him, that she had always been there for him, and he was the world to her, they got married because of how beautiful and rich mamimi was, as well as kind and loving. When naota got home he saw mamimi waiting by the door. "Where have you been naota?" "Oh you slept in mamimi? Again?" "Well naota, I was just wondering if you were in the mood for some love..." "Mamimi, how do you read my mind like that?" "Shh... don't talk." they made love for some time, and it came back to him, as soon as mamimi said "well, it looks like you like to be fooly cooly!" naota realized that haruko had tricked him, and she went up to mamimi's room and woke her up to show her the incriminating video she secretly took. Naota was furious. "Haruko, how could you do this to me?" "I don't know naota, it's more like you did this to me!" haruko started kissing and licking naota. "Stop it! Not in front of mamimi!" mamimi ignored them and watched the tape, she was shocked, naota couldn't believe it, the whole time it looked like haruko was there, but he saw mamimi. "Naota, how could you do something like this to our marriage?" naota : "um , uh , erm, eh, oh I'M SO SORRY! I didn't--" "no I understand everything, you don't have to explain. I understand that haruko's back, and she came on to you." naota "no don't be like that, she disguised herself as you!" "Naota you know that she is not in disguise in this video!" haruko: "it's true, though, the reason why is because only my disguise as haruko works through digital devices, otherwise I would look like an alien." "But my naota here was so turned on by you mamimi, you should get fooly cooly with him more often." mamimi "how do you know what I look like? You couldn't have seen me before you seduced him." haruko "ancient alien secret!" mamimi "well, why are you here haruko, I mean you left over a decade ago! And you still look the same!" haruko "I came here just to mingle with the hip, to climb to the top rank, I came to boogie to the floor, do you want to hear more?" naota "but I thought you said you came here to get me for a mission!" haruko "it isn't really a mission, I just plan to blow some stuff up, and I thought your head would be perfect to smuggle weapons through. In particular I want to blow up--" naota: "so you are saying you want to treat me like a black market, I'm out!" mamimi "you can't take him! He can't survive in outer space, and besides, he belongs here with me!" haruko "oh you were always so stubborn! Why don't you just GET A CLUE? I MEAN GEEZE!" mamimi and naota cowered in fear. Naota accepted the fact that he would have to go, and said goodbye to mamimi. Haruko: "geeze, this is pathetic! Saying goodbye to a loser!" mamimi "I'm more succesful then you'll ever be! And if you don't believe me, I'll come with you!" naota: "mamimi it's too dangerous!" haruko "if she wants to get killed go ahead come, you won't prove anything." mamimi "fine we'll both come, but you'll regret talking that way and acting like this later on!" haruko "DON'T YOU GET IT? I DON'T CARE! So just shut up and get on my bike, and bring your guitar! Here mamimi, take this guitar, it's old but it should work." haruko slammed both of them on the head with a guitar. "There that should do it, now let's go!" the bike ascended into the atmosphere. Naota was thinking about this while the meteor shower was happening, small peices dropped like rain on their house, the tv and radio were knocked out, the power went, and it was like being all alone, but he had mamimi by his side, where he was leaving off, he remembered, haruko used to have a different guitar, now her guitar was a black gibson eb-0 1961 model, with white text, it read "black market" –FLCL ride on shooting star (the pillows)

please note that I am thinking of bringing back eri ninamori next chapter, please tell me if you agree on this decision...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 you are mines

surprisingly all 3 adults fit onto one bike, and as soon as they got really high they started to freeze "haruko, is it supposed to be this cold, and it is so hard to breathe!" haruko: "oh I forgot I have to wack ya so you can stay warm, and not burn... at least I remembered to shield you from the radiation in space!" naota "how could you screw up like that!" haruko: "what can I say naota I'm ditsy" mamimi: "I heard that in space there is no gas for sound waves to travel in, so does that mean we can't talk after we leave the atmosphere?" haruko "it isn't like you have to act so smart, really, whenever you talk to me, just remember that that carbon dioxide coming out of your mouth is synthetic and put on this communicator, in case we get split up, also, remember that there is no gravity in space, so hold on!" mamimi "why don't you just shut up, I know that carbon dioxide can not occur naturally in space, so just hush I'm smarter than you!" haruko "please, you are only smart because you take body shots of scientists, and ask them lots of questions, besides stop being so lame, I just meant reserve your breath it isn't cheap to produce that gas!" mamimi "excuse me, but I officially have worked my ass off to get into college after skipping so much, I worked part time at a restaraunt to earn money for it, with photography as a hobby, I also did online courses, and spent years making up for my childhood, don't EVER call me a moron." haruko "well I know you two must have fooly coolied each other plenty of times, thinking of having kids?" naota "that's none of your business, we may have lost our virginity, but that doesn't mean it has anything to do with you!" haruko "oh look we're almost to the target! Yes! Score !" naota "what? What target?" haruko "oh yes naota I want to get it on" mamimi "STOP!" naota "what are you doing?" haruko had a very long kiss with naota. They landed on some sort of floating platform leading to a tower, in a foggy, dark, and empty place. Natoa's head started to grow 4 horns, two on the side and two at the top. They glowed green blue yellow and pink and slowly formed into 4 guitars. Naota "why do we need 4?" haruko "well for starters, they are akimbo, 1 handed guitars, very expensive, and I stole them, also, they are for both of you!" naota "what about my guitar I already have?" haruko "HAHAHAHAHAHA! you expect to infiltrate and destroy a government building with simple old toys?" naota "why did you ask me to bring it then?" haruko "well for starters, that guitar was one of the only ones that can grant abilities, these ones here are just weapons, leave that guitar out by the bike." naota "how do you expect me to infiltrate a government building?" mamimi "hey! I don't kill people!" haruko "Not yet! But trust me YOU WILL!" a group of men in black suits ran towards them, haruko shot off 3 or 4, and waves upon waves came from the building. Haruko "well?what are you waiting for? shoot them!" naota "why are you doing this?" haruko "because STUPID! It's fun NOW START KILLING!" mamimi "I don't think it's fun!" naota "I don't either!" haruko "it doesn't look like you have a choice! It seems like you are stranded until I say so!" naota "I can fly that bike just as well as you!" haruko "oh you see, CHILD! I'm an alien, so only I can levitate and all that jazz ALRIGHT?" mamimi "you know what haruko, I thought you would grow up, but it just turns out you're still a little kid" haruko finished off the men and shot at the building, it collapsed, and haruko yelled to them "WHAT ARE YOU STUPID? GET ON THE BIKE BEFORE WE DIE!" they ran and jumped on the bike and haruko launched it into the air, as the platform collapsed beneath them, seemingly falling forever. Haruko "so? Where do you want to go next?" naota "home." haruko changed direction and started heading for her home, but mamimi realized something. "Haruko, how much do you like naota?" haruko "about as much as he likes you!" at that very moment naota realized he felt the same way he did the first time he met haruko, popular —FLCL ride on shooting star the pillows


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 uncanny ideas

what mamimi had realized was that, although naota said he loved haruko, haruko never responded. As they approached this planet, naota "hey this looks nothing like earth" haruko "You told me to go home and that's what I'm doing!" naota "you're so selfish that's not what I meant!" mamimi "STOP IT!" they landed in the middle of a field, haruko quickly whacked both of them on the head with a guitar. Naota "hey? What's the big idea?" haruko "I am here to protect you from the ugliness of my species! It is so gross!" naota "hey, you're one of them!" haruko "I wish I wasn't" "I wish I could fooly cooly with humans all night long!" they walked onto a street, and went into a house. They saw the names of other people on other houses, one of them was labeled eri and jerry ninamori. Naota "haruko!" haruko "what is it, you ready to come in and hang out, or do I get mamimi all to myself?" naota "stop that! I just want to know if that is eri ninamori, the school girl that vanished, mayor ninamori's daughter?" haruko "oh yeah, it is, she was stationed at earth for some time, she's married now." all that time, he had been almost fooly cooly with eri, it turned out she was an alien too, it was strange, especially because eri wasn't weird at all. Naota decided to stop by. Knock knock! "who is it?" naota "it's me naota, from high school, long time no see!" eri: "oh my god! This is strange, were you an alien too?" naota "no, I'm just visiting with haruko." eri: "oh you mean SHE's back!" naota "what do you mean? Doesn't she live here?" eri "yeah but she's a freak, it's like a vacation when she's gone!" jerry "actually it's more like another honeymoon!" eri "stop!" jerry "may I ask you who this is?" eri "we go way back, back to when I was stationed on earth." eri "so glad I could see you again, but it looks like you need to leave!" haruko "NAOTA! NAAAAAOOOOTA! Come back here! Dinner's ready!" naota "how could you think about eating at a time like this?" haruko "trust me, you haven't lived until you have eaten alien curry!" naota "I hate that stuff!" haruko "trust me, you have never tried the alien kind!" naota "what's it like?" haruko "try it!" naota "god damn, it's as spicy as hell!" haruko "that's because it is hell, hell brand curry, good for the heart, and 666 bones" naota "I'm gonna barf" haruko went into a room in the back, naota stayed and got a glass of juice, who knows what they use for water! Naota started hearing wind like sounds sounds coming from that room, and he quickly went back to find haruko kissing mamimi. Naota "what is the meaning of this!" haruko "I don't know but mamimi likes!" naota "get your hands off my wife!" haruko "I can't help it she's just so sexy!" naota "are you suggesting that I get fooly cooly!" haruko "I don't know but you better hurry up!" naota jumped in and haruko whacked him on the head with a guitar. Naota "What did you do that for?" Haruko: "protection" naota "why are you teasing me like that?" haruko "I'm not now are you fooly cooly or braindead? Let's get this party started!" they had fun throughout the whole night, the next morning they all had monster hangovers, mamimi didn't know it but, she was pregnant. Back to reality, the meteor shower was making the whole house shake. mamimi hoped she would survive through this, with naota by her side, since it was dark, and there was no ways of communication, it seemed like it would never end, they had no food or water, and their house was being torn apart, somehow they managed to sleep through the racket,and 2 days later, the sun came out, and there was about 3 feet of debris. The power still wasn't on, but it was sure to be up soon, kids went out and played in the debris, but naota and mamimi searched the debris, they found what they were looking for, and it wasn't a pretty sight, all those months ago, it was the best time of their life, it was sad looking at it now, empty and destroyed, but it used to be wonderful, it used to be the most wonderful thing ever, it used to be haruko. ----FLCL ride on shooting star (the pillows)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 action and reaction

back in the past, after they woke up with the hangovers haruko decided to go and blow some more stuff up, naota and mamimi just wanted to relax, haruko went out alone. About an hour later, naota and mamimi woke up to a terrible noise and a massive explosion in the distance. They decided to get onto the bike and drive to check it out...

At the scene haruko was fighting hordes among hordes of men, in front of some sort of facility. Naota overheard some conversation. Guy 1: "can you believe it, that crazy woman impacted one of the generators, we have less than an hour until the entire planet is destroyed." guy 2: "do you have any idea how to evacuate this entire world in 1 hour?" guy 1: "no, sadly, I don't" naota was filled with rage. Haruko "who cares? It isn't like this world is as good as naota here's" haruko started flirting with naota. Mamimi "stop! Don't you care about anyone but yourself?" haruko: "no, I just care about blowing stuff up, and a girl has to have her priorities if you know what I mean!" mamimi "oh why I outta!" naota: "why did you leave the bike back at the house?" haruko "I rode my guitar, the bike is for you guys to ride!" "Better get out of here before that thing blows!" naota "why don't we go get eri?" haruko "HER? WHY? She isn't anything to you!" naota "if you think that way, we'll just leave without you!" haruko "who cares I'm gonna blow more stuff up, then I'll leave, besides, you can't fly my bike!" naota "but I know someone who might, come on mamimi" haruko "why you no good--" the bike sped off, the smoke in her face. They went back to haruko's neighborhood and told eri about the generator. Eri "come on! Let's get out of here!" eri hopped on the bike and so did naota and mamimi, she took off into the sky. Jerry: "honey where are you going?" eri "you should be asking where you are going, because I don't have any idea what it's like!" they sped off towards earth and arrived back at naota and mamimi's home. Eri "thanks for bringing me back, I like earth better anyways!" "Nice house you have here!" naota "you know we're married right?" eri "really? So how can you get a house this nice?" naota "mamimi is a famous photographer." eri "I'm gonna go now, I have to find a place to get a job and settle down." mamimi "bye eri!" naota "yeah bye!" over the next couple months, they kept worrying about haruko, how she was, and ultimately if she survived, mamimi showed her signs of pregnancy, and naota couldn't believe it. Naota "I don't remember getting you pregnant, last time I did it I used protection, unless haruko screwed up." mamimi "don't say that, haruko never screwed up when she was alive!" naota "I told you she's not dead, I know she made it, she had to!" naota thought to himself: you know, it's funny, for a girl that never screws up, she sure did screw up my marriage... —FLCL ride on shooting star the pillows


	6. Final Chapter

Final chapter-spirit climax

in the present, mamimi and naota looked down at haruko and cried, it was confirmed, she had been killed, it surprising her body was in this shape. Naota knelt down by her and kissed her on the lips. Haruko put her arms around him and when he tried to let go, she kept on kissing. Haruko "how's the baby coming along?" naota "how, why , what hu--" haruko "shhh... calm down, it isn't exactly how I expected you to awake me." naota "what are you talking about?" haruko "remember the last time I saw you, I gave you protection, well that was to protect me." mamimi "what? You mean that whole time we were worried, it was all for nothing, and that you just forced naota to kiss you you dirty whore?" haruko "hey easy easy bitch! Don't ruin my moment with naota here!" mamimi "what did you say about me?" naota "yea what's the big idea?" haruko "you know what you two, remember a long time ago, when you were both kids, how I came to this world and left for that very long time?" naota "duh! How else would we even recognize you?" haruko "well, I wasn't trying to flatten the wrinkles, or become atomsk, I was a double agent for the good guys, this whole time I was just trying to destroy atomsk, and you know what kid? I finally did!" naota "what are you talking about?" haruko "you'll understand when you're older." naota "hello, I'm old enough right now!" haruko "what I mean is, you'll understand when you're dead!" naota "what?" haruko "time to die atomsk!" naota "I'm not atomsk, you already destroyed him!" haruko "no not you, I'm talking about mamimi!" naota "you're insane! you aren't making any sense!" haruko "no, you don't know anything!" "You are the portal, and when you have a child, that child becomes atomsk, I defeated the last one, but now I must defeat this one before it begins!" mamimi "don't kill my baby! I love naota and there's nothing you can do to hurt me!" haruko "just watch!" haruko ran the guitar through mamimi. Naota "NO! mamimi!" mamimi burst into light and time stopped in place, haruko: "now I have fulfilled my purpose!" naota "what have you done!" haruko started to fade and mamimi collapsed onto the ground. Time continued, and naota went to mamimi's side. Naota "why did you have to die, this is the worst day of my life!" he kissed mamimi and all of a sudden the wound healed and she woke up in a daze "wha-t happened?" naota "don't worry everything's going to be alright." at that moment, naota felt very strange, like something was missing. He looked down, and was shocked. Mamimi: "what's wrong naota?" a red light shined in the sky, and down came a robot, it was canti, he had returned. In his hand he held but one thing: a gibson eb-0 1961 model, he waved his hand and let off a note, and suddenly all naota could do was lie down under the bridge, and listen to mamimi talk about baseball, and everything was ordinary, and for naota, ordinary was perfect. —FLCL ride on shooting star (the pillows)


End file.
